What am I going to do?
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: Rizzo is in trouble and Jan comforts her. This is from the stage play, not the movie. After Kenickie yelled at her in the basement scene. I also don't think there was ever a story between Rizzo and Jan.


After Kenickie walked up the stairs upset, everyone else except Danny who isn't at the party are still sitting in Jan's basement looking at Rizzo in shock.

Sonny broke the silence, "Hey, Rizz. how's tricks? Look, if you ever need somebody to talk to…"

Rizzo interrupts angrily, "All of a sudden you can think a little. Get lost Sonny."

Then Doody says sadly, "Tough luck Rizzo…"

Roger came over to Rizzo and offers, "Listen Rizz, I'll help you out with some money if you need it."

But Rizzo declines, "Forget it. I don't want any handouts."

Frenchy then broke the silence again cheering her up a little, "It ain't so bad Rizz. You get to stay home from school…"

But that didn't work.

And Jan puts the snack bowl down and asked, "Hey you wanna stay over tonight Rizz?"

Rizzo responds but yelled, "Why don't you just FLAKE OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE?!"

Everyone was stunned by what she had said.

Jan broke off the silence deciding to leave Rizzo alone. "It's getting kinda late anyways. I think it may be best if everyone would leave." She escorts everyone to the door where the stairs are.

Frenchy was about to leave but hears Marty shouts, "Hey French. Wait up!" She walks over to get her purse on the couch where Rizzo is sitting and they both stare at each other. Marty's eyes are sending an apologetic message to her best friend. But the way Rizzo's eyes glare back didn't seem a good sign to Marty. A tear slipped from her eye, took her purse and went up the stairs.

Roger then calls out, "See ya Rizz." But Rizzo ignored. He sighed and then kissed Jan goodnight before he left.

Doody went to get his guitar that he's been playing with during the party and then went up the stairs.

Sonny went to Jan and whispers, "Tell her I didn't mean anything, will ya?"

Jan nodded and he went up the stairs leaving her, Rizzo, and Sandy who has been so quit the whole time alone in the basement.

Rizzo got up sighed and went to pick up snack bowls and was about to bring them upstairs. Jan hurriedly went over to Rizzo and says, "Just leave the stuff Rizz, I'll get it."

She replied rather angry but calm, "Look, it's no bother, I don't mind."

Jan stared at Rizz for a moment before cleaning and as she was about to go upstairs, she finds Sandy still sitting in the corner and says, "Are you going home Sandy?"

Sandy explained, "I don't know. Frenchy gave me a ride here and I only live a couple blocks away."

Jan sighed looked back at Rizzo who sat on a barstool sadly and then says to Sandy, "Suit yourself." Then she went upstairs to the kitchen.

After a few minutes later, Jan noticed Sandy leaving carrying a record player, however, she also noticed she's crying as she walked out. Then Rizzo came up to the basement door looking sad as well.

Jan asked, "Rizz? What did you do to her?"

Rizzo sighed changing the subject, "I don't know how to say this. But I need your help!"

"Why?" Jan asked.

She replied with a question, "Are your folks home?"

Jan shook her head and Rizzo asks begging, "Can I stay with you?"

"Why?" Jan asked cocking her head to the side.

Rizzo sighed and replied, "You never ever met my parents before. Not even when you slept over at my house. They can get abusive to me often. They don't care about me. But ever since I was little, my mom and dad would beat me every day and lock me in my room. Now they don't care but they fight each other every night. I kept crying over it so many times."

Jan just listened in shock. "Your parents abused you?"

Rizzo replied nodding, "Yes. Since I was 4, they were drinking. Look, the point is, if I tell them i'm knocked up, they'll kick me out for sure and never see me again."

She hugged Rizz and says feeling bad, "Of course you can stay till it blows over"

Rizzo sighs in relief, "Good. I don't trust anybody else. I trusted Marty till now. She had to blurt it out to them. And Frenchy's folks are strict when they find out."

Jan nodded and said, "You're welcome to stay. But how did you know you're pregnant?"

She replied, "I don't know. It's just my period never came. Maybe I can try to make a doctor's appointment and see if it's true. If it is, i'm gonna have to move out and stay with you."

Jan nodded. "Ok."

After telling her mom that Rizzo wants to sleep over. Jan brought Rizzo upstairs to her room.

Jan went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of pajamas that used to fit her. She brings them to Rizzo and they fit her.

"Thanks," Rizzo said quietly.

Jan replied with a smile, "you're welcome!" She changes in her pajamas before stretching and said, "It's late. I think we should get some sleep."

Rizzo reluctantly agrees and then climbed into Jan's bed on one side and Jan on the other.

"Are going to be ok Rizz?"

Rizzo nodded and then laid down feeling warm already.

"Nighty night Rizz," Jan whispers.

Rizzo whispers back, "Night Jan..."

A few hours later, Rizzo shot up awake breathing really hard. She just had a horrible nightmare about when she revels to her parents that she's pregnant. She looked around and thought it was all a dream until she realized she's in Jan's bedroom. She looked at Jan who is curled up asleep hugging her teddy bear.

Rizzo can't help but start to cry. She cried quietly so she won't wake Jan. She curled up her legs to her chest and rocked herself. She can't get those images out of her head. Her parents fighting, and beating her and kicking her out of her own home. And Kenickie refusing to talk to her, and her friends staying away from her because she yelled at them.

She needed to talk to someone. But there's no one there for her. She lost her boyfriend, she broke off the relationship with her best friend who can keep secrets except for this one, and all her friends especially Sandy. Now there's no one there for her. Except one.

She looked over at Jan who's still sound asleep. She couldn't help but tell her what happened and make sure Jan is there because she's the only one left.

Rizzo reluctantly shook Jan's shoulder to wake her up a couple times till Jan finally opened her eyes.

"Jan", Rizzo whispers.

She looked up to her friend and says, "Oh… Rizz?" She yawned sitting up. She asked sleepily, "What's the matter?"

Rizzo continues rocking while crying when she couldn't get the words out.

Jan who is wide awake immediately hugs Rizzo. She became really worried about her best friend. She had never seen Rizzo this vulnerable and scared before.

Rizzo stopped rocking feeling safe in her friend's arms.

Jan asked, "Is something wrong? You can tell me Rizz? Pink ladies tell each other anything!"

Rizzo stopped crying and took a deep breath before explaining, "I had a nightmare. Everyone hates me. My parents, you guys, Kenickie…" She took another breath. "I told my parents and they beat me and kicked me out. Now I have nowhere to go!"

Then Jan rocks her back and forth safely, "I am here for you Rizz. I really am, you know that. I love you so much Rizz! You're the bestest friend I have ever had in my whole life. If anything bad happens, your safe with me. I will never kick you out or anything."

Rizzo stops crying and then smiled at Jan.

Jan asked, "Want me to sing to you? My mom always sings to me to keep me safe."

Rizzo nods before closing her eyes, Jan started singing a soothing lullaby her mom sang to her. She noticed Rizzo fell back asleep. She smiled and laid her down and tucked her in before going back to sleep.

Another two hours later, Rizzo woke up and started crying again. She had another bad dream, and this time was worse. She was getting an abortion and then it actually hit her like a brick, more of like a brick house. She felt that she wasn't doing the right thing which upsets her suddenly. She noticed Jan who continues sleeping all cuddled up with her teddy bear again,

She shook Jan's shoulder once more and Jan opened her eyes. "Rizzo?"

"Jan…" Rizzo says before crying.

Jan immediately hugged her and asked, "What's wrong?"

Rizzo cried, "It's bad. I gave the baby up for abortion! They nearly killed it as I saw my own eyes. Oh Jan, I'm really scared! I don't know what to do! I'm in a conflict y'know. Either being hated by everyone, or giving up my child." She breaks down.

Then Jan shushed her so her parents won't hear. This is worse than she thought.

"To be honest," Jan started, "I don't know what to do. I would probably say you have to be brave. It doesn't matter if you feel unloved. I am here for you no matter what! I love you Rizz! I love you so much! I will care for the baby too! If my parents find out, I will explain to them for a long time till they'll let you stay! Rizzo, I just don't want anything bad happening to my best friend and her child."

Rizzo smiles as she stops crying. She gave Jan a tight hug and closed her eyes continuing to smile.

Jan breaks the silence, "I'll tell you what, maybe we can arrange a doctor's appointment to see what's up, ok?" Just then there was silence.

"Rizz?" Jan asked softly and the reply she got was soft snores. She looked down noticing Rizzo fell into a deep sound sleep.

Jan kissed her on a forehead. "Sweet dreams Rizz," she whispers and then lies her down again. She lays down and went back to sleep.

The next morning, both girls awoke and Rizzo was coming out of bed.

"Hey Jan? Is i ok if I can use your bathroom?"

Jan nodded and Rizzo went down the hall to the bathroom.

When Rizzo was about to do her business she noticed something she started to panic about but realized that she wasn't what she think she is after all.

She went back to the room and Jan asks, "Why are you smiling? Something wrong?"

Rizzo shook her head and said, "It's a false alarm! I'm not pregnant after all!"

 **Soooooo... Positive reviews please! Anyways please give me more ideas for the shocking story! have writer's block!**


End file.
